Raising a Sister
by Ninjagirl93
Summary: When Sentinel brings to the Earth bound bots a surprize all pit breaks loose.
1. Chapter 1

Here You go guys! my new story. hope you injoy! please read and review!

* * *

I got up just as the sun peeked over the horizon just like every morning. Some of the birds that where in my tree chirped their morning song as I lie there and watched a few play and fly way. Without warning a loud knock come from my door, starling all the birds and me. Now who the frag could that be? No one was up at this time but me.

Before I even reached the door Bumblebee came running in looking frantic.

"Prowl!" He cried and grabbed my arm. "Come quick, Sentinel is on the vid screen! He says a bot is being brought here to us!"

"And you thought this would interest me why?" I groaned as he pulled me out to the hall. "Bots come and go all the time Bumblebee."

"But this time Sentinel said he's bringing her here personally!" He cried even more franticly as we got to the main living quarters.

Why would he do that? Sentinel doesn't care much for others so why is he…

"Prowl, you know what's going on?" Optimus said before I could ask myself.

"How should I know!" I said crossing my arms.

"Well what ever it is it can't be good." He said looking at me with a fearful and confused look.

Walking further into the room I over heard Sari talking to Bulkhead.

"You really think it's a girl?" Sari whispered.

"Well sure why not!" Bulkhead cried cheerfully. "Maybe she's another ninja bot like you Prowl!"

"Or maybe she's old and weird like Ratchet!" Bumblebee laughed.

I rolled my optics and sat on the back of the concert couch.

"Well could she be a ninja?" Sari asked with a smile on her face.

"No, impossible. Only mechs so far have been ninjas." I said contemplating the idea. "Unless…no I would have heard about it. How do you know it's a femmie?

"Jazz said 'she was special' so we think _he_ was telling us the truth." Sari said fidgeting for some reason.

Bumblebee was about to say something but a sonic boom interrupted him. We all ran outside to find the Elite Guard ship had entered the Earth's atmosphere.

"Alright let's go. Transform and roll out!" Optimus cried as we transformed and headed off.

* * *

We got to the ship just as the ramp come in contact with the ground and the doors opened. Sentinel stepped out, Jazz in tow, with a sour look on his face.

"Well you're quick to respond." Sentinel spat with an even worst look.

"Well you sounded urgent." Optimus said stepping forward a little. "So where is the femmie? And why is she so special?"

"Right, JETFIRE, JETSTORM, BRING HER OUT!" Sentinel yelled towards the door.

My audio receptors where ringing so badly I almost didn't hear Jazz say my name. He gestured for me to come closer. I complied and walked up next to him.

"Prowl," He said as the twins came out with a small form walking in-between them. "This is Starlit, your sister.

* * *

Ooh...cliff hanger..


	2. Chapter 2

When she came down ,and I could finally see her, she looked like… no, that's not possible. They had to have made some kind of mistake. But she looked so much like her, only smaller. She looked like my creator but i thought that she didn't have any more after me. Primus she did though. Only her colors where off, Creator was yellow with violet accents, Starlit was a aqua with violet. And was I seeing things…no her optics are, they're green. How rare...

"Prowl, you ok man?" Jazz said taking my hand. I nodded but continued to stare at the young femmie. "Pretty ain't she? Reminds me of whose she's related too."

I pushed him away not wanting the others to see.

"Jazz, how old is she?" I asked as Jetfire and his twin stood beside Sentinel with Starlit in-between.

"Thirteen at the least. Maybe alittle older or younger." He said nuzzling my audio. "Why?"

"She's a little young to be my sister." I said back, turning towards my love. He smiled and kissed me. Man that took me back. Last time he was here he'd asked me out on a date, my first in a long time. After words we went to his room on the ship and asked me to stay the night. I said yes and we ended up interfacing all night.

* * *

I snapped out of my thoughts when Jazz lightly tugged on my arm as he went towards the now frightened looking femmie. He went over to her a gently took her hand and walked her towards me.

"Starlit, this is Prowl." He cooed taking my hand in his free one. "Prowl, Starlit." He lightly put her small hand in mine. She gave me a sad smile, let go and took a timid step towards me. I saw she had tears in her optics so I stupidly thought I should try to comfort her but putting my arms around her. Sure it was the logical thing to do but not to a traumatized bot. She freaked out and ran behind Jazz and squeezed the life out of his arm. Poor thing was shaking now out of fear of me. ME! He lightly pulled her around until she was in front of him and put on arm around her while the other stroked her helm.

"Starlit, I've told you about Prowl." He whispered kneeling down making himself shorter than her. "He's not gona hurt 'cha. He wouldn' hurt anyone." She shook her head and wrapped her arms around his neck. He sighed and stood back up, she still clung to him as if I was some sort of Cybertronion monster about to eat her. He gently pushed her arms off and gently pushed her slowly towards me.

"No!" She cried and tried to get away. I felt hurt and embarrassed by this since now every optic was now on me wondering what I did to make her scream.

"Starlit please." Jazz said trying not lose his cool.

"I don't feel the connection." She whimpered.

"Try to sweetie. I know it might be hard to but it's there."

To make things some what easier I tried to connect to her, I push through the fire wall she put up around her spark bond and let her know I was just as scared. This freaked her out even more. She cried out again and buried her face into Jazz's chassis. While she couldn't see, Jazz motioned for me to come forward and kneel down in front of her.

"Starlit, I'm just as scared as you are." I sighed as I knelt down. "I don't know you and vise verse, but I'll try my best to be there for you. Ok?" At this I felt a little of fear fade from her spark, so I let all the love I could muster bleed through our sibling connection, making the connection grow stronger. She unburied her face and looked at me, tears still falling down her cheeks. I smiled and to my surprise she smiled back, sadly but still a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

"So…what happened to her?" Optimus said walking up to us, the others in tow.

"That's what we want to know." Jazz said while he readjusted to allow Starlit to sit on his knee. "Jetfire and Jetstorm where flying around an old battle field when they called us."

"Yes, she crying her optics out." Jetfire said with his almost Swedish accent. "So we fly down to side of her. She almost slagged us!"

"Luckily, she did not have weapons on her." Jetstorm added in the same accent as his twin. "Not authorized yet."

I looked back at the teen-aged femmie Jazz was holding on his knee, I then noticed on the top of her head she had a chevron. It was currently buried into the crook of Jazz's neck. She was quiet, not making any comments as the twins went on telling how they got her to the ship. She sniffed and wiped away stray tears with the arm that wasn't pinned up against Jazz's chassis. I knelt down next to them and she made a small whimpering noise but calmed down when Jazz squeezed her hand.

"You're safe here Starlit." He whispered making sure no one else heard. "Your brother will take care of you. I promise." She smiled at him, and looked back at me.

"Hi there Starlit," Optimus said crouching in front of them. "My name is Optimus Prime. Welcome to Earth." The look on her face was of fear and anger. I'm guessing the anger was from being treated like a sparkling.

* * *

After the others introduced themselves we took off towards the plant. Starlit was still too young to transform but luckily our creator equipped wheels on the bottom of her feet, so she could at least keep up with us. She was quite good at the skating but since she was unfamiliar with the pavement skidded a little on every turn.

On the home stretch Bumblebee got the idea to start chasing her. At first she was a little scared by the yellow compact following her so close behind, but warmed up to the idea after a little while. Her laugh was like a choir of angels, just like creator, beautiful and melodic. Maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as I'd thought, and maybe this change would be good for her.

* * *

We got to the plant but Starlit wouldn't step into the driveway. Poor little thing was scared of the old broken building, so much in fact Jazz was the only one to finally convince her to come into the drive by telling her she'd be safer inside from what ever was after her. She got a scared look on her face and ran, to me. She wrapped her arms around me and buried her face into my chassis. I looked at Jazz but he just shrugged.

Once inside she stood in the middle of the room just looking at the place, amazed by everything. So we just let her at it and let her explore.

* * *

Starlit's View:

I know I was acting like a total sparkling earlier, but what would you do if you witnessed something terrible and were forced to keep it quiet unless you wanted them to find you? Then be taken to another planet to a brother you never even knew about? Why wouldn't creator tell me about him?

Jazz had told me about Prowl. He told me he was a ninja bot like him and one of the best. I wondered if he meant ninja or in the berth. Either way, I wasn't sure I could handle another loss in my life. Everything I'd ever loved was taken from me, never there or missing. I didn't know my real sire, so Prowl being my brother and next of kin was now my care taker. Great now I have to live with a mech who looked a lot like the mech that was after me.

Woh…dizzy spell…Weird. I walked over to their computers and found pads scattered every where, and I thought I was bad. I picked one up and read it. It was about someone's medical record and how many dents and broken circuitry Ratchet had to fix. Suchs to be him. Owww...not anither one...why is everyone spinning? Why can't I call out? Who are these bots agian? THUD!


	4. Chapter 4

Prowl's view:

While Starlit was exploring, we all went into the main living quarters to talk more on where she came from.

"So where exactly was she found?" I said trying to keep an optic on Star.

"Twins said between Iacon and Praxus." Jazz answered since no one else seemed to hear me.

"Yes, in an old Decipticon battle field." Jetstorm chortled.

"Praxis huh?" I said taking my optics off Starlit, who was exploring the computer area, to listen to everything they had to say. "Interesting…"

"Why's that?" Jazz asked stepping closer to me.

"I grew up in Praxus and my creator was stationed there last time I heard so why…" I was interrupted by a horrible crashing noise near the computers. "Huh?"

I ran over there as fast as I could but Jazz still some how got there before I did. I saw him kneel behind the console but he didn't come back up.

"Starlit can you here me?" I heard him say.

"Jazz…what's wrong with her?" I said walking around to find and unconscious Starlit and Jazz holding her in his arms. "Oh slag. Is she…" I said kneeling beside him.

"Move aside!" Ratchet cried pushing through the small crowd that had formed around the computer. "Let me see her, Prowl could you move aside a little? Thanks."

I watched in worry as he scanned her hoping that she was ok.

"She seems fine; all her systems are running and normal. Only thing is…has she had any energon?" He said directly to Jazz.

"Phs yeah!" Jazz scoffed. "She drank a ton after she came to us. Poor girl. Acted like she haden't had any in days."

"Hmmm…" Ratchet mumbled but wasn't able to say anything else 'cause Starlit started to stir.

* * *

Starlit's view: 

Oh…what happened? Where am I? Who am…oh yeah I'm Starlit. But who is holding me? And why the frag are the lights so bright?

"Oww…" I moaned trying to sit up but finding it hurt a little so stopped.

"You alright Starlit?" the black and white mech holding me asked. How'd he know me? I didn't know him. So I tried to get out of his arms but another mech, a white and red one, told me not to move.

"Who…who are you?" I said in a weak voice even though I didn't feel weak. At that the black and white sat me up straight.

"What do you mean?" The white and red asked. That's when I noticed the others all looking straight at me. "Starlit, look at me kid. What do you mean you don't know who we are?"

Now I was really freaked, even this old mech knew who I was.

"I…I don't know you. GET AWAY FROM ME!" I cried trying to stand up and run only to trip and fall into a black and gold mech's arms. "LET ME GO!"

"Shhh you're ok." the black and white said coming towards me again. "You're safe here ok. No one wants to hurt ya." Why did his voice seem to calm me? And what was that feeling in my chest? I was like some one was talking to me but no one spoke out loud. So I cried out and pushed away and fell backwards onto the hard floor.

"Ok kid, calm down now." The white and red mech said some what calmly. "You're gona hurt yourself. My name's Ratchet. This here is Jazz and he is your brother, Prowl." Ratchet said first pointing to the black and white and then to the black and gold.

"My what?" I asked as he helped me back up.

"Brother." Prowl answered and I felt that weird thing in my chest.

"What is that…?"

"It's called a bond." Ratchet interrupted me. "It's between bond mates or in your case siblings."

"What's a bond?" I asked only to have some yellow bot laugh at me.

"BUMBLEBEE SHUT IT!" Ratchet yelled. "Never mind that now kid. You've seem to have lost your memory."

"Why?" Prowl asked for me.

"I'm gona guess from trauma from witnessing something tragic but I can't be too sure. She doesn't seem to have hit her head so…"

"What's tragic? What happened?" I cried a bit panicked. "Why can't I remember any thing but my name?"

"Shhh…kid it's gona be ok." Ratchet said wiping a tear off my cheek. "We're gona help you ok? I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

"So…does this mean you don't remember who anyone of us are?" The yellow and black mech said sitting upon the computer conical. I shook my head.

"Frag it I don't have time for this!" A blue and orange mech cried out earning glares from everyone but me. "We are on a tight schedule!"

"Sentinel, please she's not…" A red and blue mech started but was cut off by this Sentinel guys ranting. "Never mind."

"So where am I?" I looked up and asked Prowl.

"A planet called Earth." He answered. "This place is mostly made of organic material rather then metal like on our home planet, Cybertron."

"Where's that?" I asked getting the yellow bot to laugh at me again.

"BUMBLEBEE, FOR THE LAST TIME SHUT IT!" Ratchet yelled.

"What? It's funny!" Bumblebee, that's who it was, cried earning a smack on the top of his head. "Oww! What was that for?" no one answered but I laughed at him.

"How does it feel to be laughed at when you're in pain?" Jazz retorted. Bumblebee just groaned and turned away.

After a few more questions about Cybertron and Earth they decided that they should "re-introduce" themselves to me.

"You've met Jazz, Ratchet, Bumblebee and Sentinel right?" Prowl asked me in a suodo questioning voice. "This it Optimus Prime, Bulkhead, and the twins Jetfire and Jetstorm." He nodded to the red and blue, then a big green bot and finally to and orange bot and blue bot. I sort of waved shyly at them and the twins smiled and waved back. Sentinel glared at them and Jazz telling me he really didn't like this band of robots.

"Prowl, what's this?" I asked pointing the strange sign on his chassis. I moticed I had one as well in the same location.

"It's the sign that we are Autobots." He answered. "There is another kind of bots called the Depicticon. Their sign is purple and you never want to get too close to any of them."

"Why?" I asked this time Sentinel scoffed

"Because, they like to take younglings like you and kill them for fun." Sentinel continued. My optics widened slightly.

"Sentinel! That ain't true!" Jazz said taken aback.

"Then what is?" I asked.

"Maybe we'll tell ya some oth'a time." He smiled and rubbed the top of my helm.

_Prowl's view:_

"Alright we've wasted enough time here! Come on let's go!" Sentinel yelled.

"Sir yes sir!" The twins cried and run to his side.

"Yo SP, ya mind if I stay the night here? As long as it's ok with ya'll." Jazz asked getting a nod from Optimus and a glare from Sentinel.

"Fine but we leave first thing tomorrow!" He yelled transforming and driving out of the plant with the twins following close behind.

"Well…it's still early, what shall we do?" Optimus said scratching his helm.

"Get Star a room?" Jazz shrugged. I nodded and we went in search of a room that wasn't in poor shape. Most of the plant was destroyed from years of being uncared for so most of the rooms where caved in. Luckily there where enough rooms for the five of us when we first came but now, I wasn't so sure.

We first searched the far side of the plant but found that half of the plant was no where near fit for living in for bots or humans. Next was near Bee's room but the smell from his room was so bad no one wanted to be there for long. The last place we looked was a door near my room. The door was rusted shut but with a little prying it opened revealing a huge undestroyed room. I was about the size of mine but it didn't have a tree in the middle.

"Wow…" Starlit sighed.

"Ya like it?" Jazz smiled. "It needs some of the walls patched and looks like the windows need cleaned, but pit it could be nice."

"I like it." She said walking in to the huge space. She then walked over to the windows and rubbed her finger across the glass revealing the outside light. "Eww…What is this?"

"Mixture of dirt and rust it looks like." I said walking over to the cracked wall. "We'll need to get this fixed first before you sleep in here. So tonight you'll have to stay with Jazz and me."


	6. Chapter 6

wow long time sence update. sorry. my dad's aunt was in that carage accedent down in atlanta and we've been worried. she's ok at least.

i have a poll up on my profile if any one wants to vote. please do R and R

* * *

Starlit's view:

While the others started on cleaning and patching up the room, Ratchet took me to this "med bay" place for a "check up." Prowl decided to come alone ,"Just in case" as he said.

"Just sit here and hold still while a scan your processor." Ratchet said upon entering the huge cluttered room full of what I guessed was medical tools.

"Sorry but what's a processor?" I asked getting Ratchet to chuckle.

"It's what controls what you do. It tells your body what to do before you physically do it." Was his answer as he helped me sit on the table like thing.

Once I was up on the table or berth actually, is what Prowl told me later, Ratchet's finger opened up and reviled a light which scanned my optic blinding me and causing me to turn away.

"Good, well every things functioning fine. Not quite sure what has caused the memory loss. My guess she witnessed something horrible and her processor is trying to block it." Ratchet said more to Prowl than to me, even though he was looking at me.

"She did." Jazz's voice said as he entered the room. "She told me on the ship. She didn't tell me a whole lot but enough to say that…Prowl she witnessed you creators murder."

This made something break inside of me. It felt like my chest was being ripped open. Prowl looked at Jazz in shock and tried to say something but couldn't find the words.

"How…Who did this?" Prowl finally said as a tear came down from behind his visor.

"Don' know." Jazz sighed taking a hold of Prowl's shoulders and hugging him. He kissed his forehead and whispered "I love you" to him and "It's ok babe."

"Prowl, what's love?" I asked making them both smile."It's when two both really like each other, they fall in love." Jazz smiled wiping a tear from Prowl's cheek.

"Always knew you two'd fall for one another." Ratchet sighed. "You're good to go kid."

* * *

We went back into my in progress room and saw Bulkhead plastering the crack in the room while Bumblebee and Optimus Prime cleaned and fixed up the windows.

"Looking good." Jazz smiled and went over to help Bulkhead. Prowl led me over to Bee and Prime to help with the windows. The windows where disgusting and when they where touched a huge amount of dust and rust clung to your finger. Prowl handed me a rag and we began cleaning.

While doing this I hear a small clicking sound right before hearing "Look out!" and being pushed out of the way. Then a crash sounded.

"Ya'll right?" Bumblebee asked helping me up. I nodded and looked to where the sound of crashing came from. Part of the ceiling had came down right where Prowl and I where working.

"Prowl?" I cried panicked that I didn't see him.

"I'm over here Starlit." He said from behind me right beside Jazz. "You ok?" I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck glad he was ok.

"Maybe this 'ill take long'a than we thought…" Jazz sighed as more rubble came down.

"Looks like it." Optimus said looking up to the second level of the plant through the hole. "Alright 'bots lets get to work. Starlit I'm sorry but it's too dangerous for you in here. Why don't you go to Prowl's room and hang in there."

I smiled and walked out of the room and crossed the hall to where Prowl told me his room was. I walked in and was amazed by the sunlight, and this weird brown thing with green things on it grew from the ground. I slowly walked over with my arm stretched out until it came in contact with this amazing object. The brown surface was hard and rough while the green things where soft with these vain like stuff running through them. While looking at these, a small feathery thing came and landed next to me on one of the smaller brown appendages and chirped at me.

"Hello strange feathery creature. What is your name?" No answer but it did turn its head a few times and came a little closer. "Ok…what are you doing?" It flew up and landed on my finger and looked at me with its strange black optics. I just looked back and lifted my other hand to pet it. It turned away but let me gently pet its head. It was soft and felt like…uh…what was that stuff called again…oh yeah, velvet.

"See ya got yer self a friend." Jazz said from the doorway startling me and i accidentally damaged the creature's wing.

"Oops…sorry…" I said setting the creature's on the branch. "Umm…here I got something to help." I pulled out some pads and medical tape and had Jazz come over and hold the creature while I wrapped its wing to help it heal. "There, that should help."

"Yer creator a medic?" He asked.

"Not that I remember." Prowl said walking in and taking the small thing from me. He then walked over and put in into a cage where it tried to fly but landed on the bottom of the cage and sat there chirping and scolding me.

"It's ok Starlit. The bird will heal." Prowl said leading me to the berth; I sat down and cuddled into him realizing I was tired from a long day. Prowl saw this and laid me down as he and Jazz laid be side me, each on either side of me.

"Sleep youngling. Ya had a long day." Jazz said creasing my helm.

Prowl started humming a familiar tune and lulled me to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Starlit's view:

I awoken to an empty berth but heard someone up in the tree. Make that two someone's. Prowl and Jazz where sitting on opposite branches of each other, whispering and occasionally leaning in and pressing their lip components together and smiling.

"Prowl…" I said in more of a groggy voice then I meant too.

"Mornin' sunshine." Jazz smiled and leapt down the tree after Prowl. "How ya doin'?"

"Good." I yawned. "What time is it?"

"Early. No one else is awake yet. You can go back to sleep if you wish." Prowl said stroking my helm. I laid down but found I didn't want to sleep if he wasn't with me. Something felt off…I didn't feel good. Oh slag…

"BLA!" I gagged as I threw up.

"Woh! Hold on sweet spark." Jazz said taking a hold of me, keeping me from falling off the berth. "Ya ok? Shhh…it's all right."

Why me?

"What happened Starlit?" Prowl asked "You feeling ok?" He helped me get off the berth and rushed me to his waste room. Once there he quickly sat me in front of the waste tank where I proceeded to purge again.

"Shhh…it's all right Starlit." He said rubbing my back as Jazz stood in the door way. "Jazz could you go get Ratchet?" Jazz nodded. Then a huge processor ach came over me. I groaned and leaned into Prowl's chassis and sobbed. I saw a white flash and heard a faint scream that wasn't mine. It scared me that I reconized the scream. After that I must have passed out.

* * *

Prowl's view: 

I held Starlit as she groaned in pain like she had a massive hang-over. Poor girl.

"What's going on? What the frag is so urgent that you two have to wake me up at five in the morning?" Ratchet's irritated voice filled our room. "Really I mean…what happened?" He stopped his rant once he saw my very sick sister sleeping in my arms.

"Don' know. She woke up and well, look at the berth. She didn't seem sick last night." Jazz said as Ratchet scanned Starlit.

"Just a flu bug, she'll be fine. Must have hit her while she was sleeping." He said rubbing her helm gently and standing up. "Here, give this to her. It'll help her keep her energon down."

* * *

Once Ratchet left we cleaned up our berth, changed the sheets, washed down the soft metal and put new sheets on; then we put a groggy and sickly Star back on it.

"Well, that was fun." Jazz teased lying down by Starlit's feet. I rolled my optics behind my visor and started to walk to the other side of him only to be stopped by Jazz's legs wrapping around my waist. "Come 'ere." He grunted pulling me down on top of him.

"Jazz, not umm…" I was cut off by his lips crashing into mine.

"She's out cold. 'Sides we don't have to interface. We can just make-out…" He said peppering kisses on my face. I didn't protest but I also didn't encourage him, but I let him love me without going to far.

He started to rub my jet boosters making me moan into our kiss and allowing his glossa to enter. Our glossa's fought of awhile before Jazz decided my neck needed to be licked and bitten.

"Ahh! Jazz…please…" I tried to beg him to stop before it was too late but Starlit had chosen that point to wake up.

"Prowl…what are you two doing?" She asked looking at us with wide optics.

"Kissin'." Jazz painted from on top of me.

"Not helping…" I hissed pushing him off trying to hide my enbarassment.


	8. Chapter 8

Starlit's view:

_It has been a few weeks since I saw that flash of light and the spark wrenching scream crashing through it. I told Prowl about it but he said it was probably just a nightmare. Problem was I wasn't sleeping. _

_Since that strange occurrence, Prowl has taught me a lot about our family and this strange planet. Prowl and I have the same creator, Moonbeam, but two different sires making us half siblings. His sire's name was Sideways, but my sire is still unknown. Prowl tells me Sideways wasn't a nice mech at all and an even worst sire. He cursed at him and would call him worthless. Then one day when Prowl was seven, Sideways went too far and our creator took Prowl away and severed her bond with him. Prowl lived with her until the draft made him run away which led him to this Master __Yoketron where he learned to be a ninja bot. Jazz was also taught under Yoketron as I later found out and wondered why he and Prowl hadn't met before Earth._

_Speaking of Earth, I learned that the dominate race here where humans. That is what Sari, no idea who she is yet, is but she also happens to be part cybertronion. This confuses me and I don't think I'll ever understand and most likely don't want to know how a human and a robot did that. _

_I've also learned Earth is very beautiful and has tons of amazing things like the tree in Prowl's room. He told me the tree grew despite being trapped in the dark building. Bumblebee kept saying it was an optic sore and should be taken out but Prowl, Jazz and I like it. It beings life in to the dreary and depressing orange walls that are all around the base. Earlier in the week the tree started blooming beautiful white flowers and made the base smell sweet instead of like old oil and rust. _

_Jazz tried to explain that we had come from a planet called Cybertron that was made off mostly metal. I couldn't remember my home planet but tried to imagine Earth only with metal trees and plants. He also tried to get me to remember where my home was and where it was located__ on Cybertron. I could only remember it was an apartment on like the third or second floor but nothing else._

* * *

"Starlit! Come here!" Bumblebee called me from Prowl's room, where I was writing in my diary Jazz had given me incase I could remember any thing and no one was around to tell.

I walked out and saw he and Sari where setting up a new game controller. Bee had taught me how to play video games but I never participated in their bets. One time Bumblebee won and made Sari clean his nasty room. She passed out from the smell not long after she entered and Bee got scolded by Ratchet and Prime. He was sentenced to monitor duty for two weeks.

"What?" I asked seeing this weird controller with no buttons and was shaped like a cone. "What's that?"

"It's called a microphone." Sari giggled. "You sing into it!"

"Why would you do that?" I asked getting Bumblebee to laugh at me. "What? I don't under stand."

"Bee come one. We'll show you how it works." Sari said putting the game into the conical.

Once it was in, the screen lit up with the words 'Karaoke Revolution'. She pressed start and it went into a screen to choose you character and customize them how ever you want. Sari's avatar looked like her only it had bright pink hair and a huge yellow visor with green lenses. Bumblebee's avatar had dark skin like Sari and bright green hair and big red shoes and his pants where hanging down showing his underwear. His shirt was yellow with a black stripe, as where his pants, just like his chest armor.

"Your turn!" Sari happily cried handing me a real controller. I just stared blankly at the screen which was asking me if I was a boy or a girl. I'd learned earlier that week that girl meant femmie and boy meant mech. I continued and changed my femmie character into how I wanted her to be. I choose long red hair, almond shaped optics, and pale skin for her. Her clothing was harder to choose but I eventually choose white knee high pants to match me and a tank top with a short sleeve sweat shirt over it. The under shirt was white as well but the top shirt was a light blue green with light violet accents just like my armor. Then I got into accessories and Sari said she and Bee had to choose for me like they had for each other. They had me leave for a few clicks, but when I came back I was horrified. My pretty character was turned into a freak! She had a huge red boa around her neck and horrid looking black bracelets that looked like vines with spikes and spiders that ran up her arms. To top it off she wore a Viking helmet, a bright pink one at that. Both of my friends had huge smiles plastered on their faces at my look of terror.

"Like it? I think it's the best one so far!" Bee scoffed. I was going to tell them to change it but Sari pressed start and we had to choose our songs, no wait we choose songs for each other. Sari and I choose "She Thinks My Tractors Sexy" for Bumblebee, which he was horrified by, Bee and I choose "Baby One More Time" for Sari, and Bee and Sari choose a song called "Miss You" for me.

Sari did great but she was defiantly not a soprano and shrieked on the high notes. Bumblebee on he other hand…I'm not sure I can hear out of my left audio any more, his voice was like nails on a chalk board! Jazz, Prowl and Ratchet even came out wondering who was hurt but Sari and just laughed and pointed to a glowering Bumblebee.

Now it was my turn. I started off well but then these strange images started to appear. They weren't on the screen but flashing in my mind. I didn't know what was going on but all I remember was going down with Bumblebee rushing to my side and calling my name as I blacked out with an image of a screaming femmie clouding my vision and scream ringing in my audios.


	9. Chapter 9

Prowl's view:

I was quiet in the base for once. Ratchet hadn't yelled at Bumblebee yet to day, Starlit was even venturing out further than just our room to the waste room. Everything was semi-normal enough that Jazz and I finally had some alone time together.

"Mmmm…Prowl, this is nice." Jazz sighed putting his arms around me and kissing my cheek. "I really missed this alone time with you. I really want to do this mor…"

He was cut off by a horrible screeching sound. We looked at each other before deciding to go see what the pit was going on. Once out in the main living we saw that Starlit, Sari and Bumblebee where all playing some kind of singing game. It was Bumblebee's voice that was making the horrible noise. Jazz's face was even slightly twisted in pain from it; even I was trying not to make a face.

"What in Primus sakes…" Ratchet started to yell but stopped to cover his audios.

We all thanked Primus when his horrible rendition of My Tractors Sexy was over. Starlit grabbed the microphone from Bee before he could do any more damage to her left audio, which she kept rubbing.

Sari pressed start and Starlit's song started. She had a very sweet soft voice but was wavering from a little stage fright. Then something went wrong. She dropped the microphone and clutched her head as if in pain. She doubled over and landed over on to Bee's lap, who yelped and was now freaking out about the pain stricken femmie.

"Starlit?" I cried rushing over to my sisters aid only to hear her mumbling strange numbers. "Can you hear me? Starlit!"

Starlit's view:

I could see a big room, flashes of faces smiling, all in a blue melodic tone. A femmie was talking to me telling me to help her stir energon mix for energon sweets. Then strange flashes of screaming faces, still in the blue melodic tone. Now the femmie was telling me to hide in here as she shut the door. I could still see out of the horizontal slits in the louvered doors. More screams as a shadow was seen cutting down the nice femmie which I now think was my creator. Her screams echoed through my head but another voice was cutting through this nightmare.

"Starlit…" It echoed as if it were far away. "Can you hear me?"

The voice sounded like it was getting closer to me, or I was getting closer to it.

"Come on, lay her on the floor." Another voice said even louder now. "Bumblebee back up!" I felt some one open my optic and found myself blinded by a scanners light. I swung my arm and batted the arm away from my face earning a growl from the voice.

"Star, you alright?" I heard Prowl's voice call out in concern.

"I think her memory might be coming back." Ratchet said setting me up against his shoulder. "Hey kiddo, you ok? Did you hurt you self at all? Ya landed pretty hard."

My vision was slightly blurry and every thing was bright when I opened my optics. I quickly shut them and cover them with my hands.

"Bulkhead could you turn down the lights?" Ratchet called out. Not long after that the lights went down and I could uncover them again. Thank primus for light dimmer switches.

"So it won't come back at once?" Jazz asked. "Well…is that good or bad?"

How long was I spacing out?

"Good and bad. But mostly good since if her memories did all come back at once it could fry her processor." Ratchet sighed. "Bad news is I could take sometime before we find out who killed your twos creator." He motioned to Prowl to come and take me from his arms. Once Prowl had a hold of me, Ratchet examined the rest of me to make sure I hadn't twisted or broken any thing. I was cleared.

"So…they're just going to hit like this and make 'er pass out?" Jazz asked leaning over the back of the couch.

"Yes, but they could also come in nightmares. I want her to move back into your room. Just in case they get too vivid and well…if no one if there to calm her she may freak out more than needed. I don't want her hurting herself. This will be temporary. Just until the nightmares go away." Ratchet said trying not to worry us. It never did work and worried us more.

"She going to be ok though?" Sari asked with big brown eyes looking like I was about to die.

"Yes, she'll be fine other wise." The white and red medic sighed.

Prowl view:

We finished talking to Ratchet we took a now recharging Starlit into our room. Again there was no other bed for her other than ours, so we laid her there until we moved her bed into ours for the time being.

"Jazz…I…I think we shouldn't interface in here while she's staying with us. I…I don't want her to uhh…see us do it." I stuttered.

"Of course not baby. 'Sides I'm not here to just interface with cha all the time." Jazz said wrapping his arms around my waist. "I love you, and now that you have a charge I'll respect you word."

"Oh, and you didn't before?"

"Well I…yes I did! I didn't mean it to sound like I never did…I just…" I cut him off by turning around and kissing him.

"Hush, I'm only teasing. I know what you meant. Thank you Jazz, I love you too."

* * *

Yep…writers block sucks…oh well. If it sucks I'm sorry. Please read and review!


	10. Chapter 10

Ok, first part of this chapter is yaoi, don't like it don't read it. I'm tired of people giving me flames for it. Just go to Starlit's view if you don't want to read it.

* * *

"Jazz…mmm…not in front…of…Starlit!" I whispered in between the kisses.

"What's wrong…she's sleeping soundly. "'Sides…Ratchet said she'd be out the rest of the night." He said in my audio pushing me gently up against the tree.

"I don't care…Jazz…ngh no!" I cried as he kissed my neck. "Remember what I just said?"

"Shhh…I wouldn't dare do it here baby." Jazz smiled as he pulled away. "Let's go to another room. I know just the place…it's just down the hall past the med…" I stopped him right there as Starlit rolled over and I thought she had awakened.

"Alright…" I smiled. "But we need to be back in here before she wakes up tomorrow." Jazz gave me one of his "I win" smiles and we ran out the door to the other room.

Before the door even shut we already had each others glossas in each others mouths and where groping everything we could reach on each others bodies.

"Primus Prowl…Primus I missed this." Jazz panted. "Ngh!"

"Uhh! Me too…" I sighed as we started prying off each others cod pieces. After they where off my plating retracted reviling my semi-hard shaft. Jazz smiled as his visor retracted reviling his two different colored optics, one was a beautiful gold while the other optic was a dark azure blue and threw me onto my back on to the floor. That's when I realized we where inside a storage closet of some kind. He climbed on top of me and plunged himself onto my spike, making it harden all the way.

"GRAAA!" I screamed as he hit took me in. "Primus Jazz…uh…that felt good."

"Slag…uh…" he cried as a tear streamed down his cheek. "That hurt a little."

"Primus Jazz…don't…Ngh…do that then." He laughed as we started to kiss again.

After he settled down and got over the pain, we began our tango for two.

* * *

Starlit's View:

I woke up to a loud bang from somewhere in the room. My optics shot open right as a huge flash of light lit up the room with another huge bang following the light. It was all coming from the sky!

"PROWL!" I cried rushing over to his bed only to find they weren't there. "Prowl? Prowl where are you? Jazz? Somebody? ANYBODY?" I was panicking. Where could they be? I rushed over to the tree only to get dripped on by something off the tree then stepped right into a puddle of the stuff. I couldn't see but it felt squishy and sucked me in a little. I pulled back and ran to the door as the room was filled with that bright white light. I pulled the door open and ran down the hall as a huge boom filled the air and shook the ground.

"Prowl?" I cried hearing my voice echo off the walls. "Jazz…where are you?" now I was getting really freaked out. No one seemed to respond to me and the light and sound was getting brighter and louder.

Then I remembered Prowl told me if he wasn't there to go to Optimus. I ran across the hall to Optimus' room only to find the door locked.

"Optimus?" I cried after another light filled the plant. "Optimus are you in there!" After a few nano seconds I heard someone grown and foot steps coming towards the door. The door opened, reviling a tired looking Prime.

"Wha….What's going on Starlit?" He yawned.

Before I could even respond another bang filled the plant causing me to leap forward and wrap my arms around Prime.

"Hey, it's alright. Shhh…it's only a thunder storm." He said rubbing the back of my helm. "Didn't Prowl tell you about them?" I shook my head as I cuddled closer as another flash shown through his window.

"I don't know where he is." I sobbed and buried my face into his chest. "I'm scared…can I stay with you?" he sighed and lead me into his room. It had one lamp, that was made from a tire rim and a tail pipe, on which lit his berth and a small area around it. Other than that his room was dark and uncluttered, accept when this lightning storm decided to flash.

"Here, take my berth. I'll get the one from my closet." He said opening his closet and pulling out a fold out berth.

"No I can take that one, really." I said.

"No, you can take mine. It's comfier." He was being…what did Jazz call it…chivalrous. I decided to not argue any more and just take it.

"Thank you Prime…" I said lying down on his berth.

"You're very welcome Starlit." He said shutting the light off and laying on the fold out berth.

* * *

Sorry it's taken so long…got a bad case of writers block.


	11. Chapter 11

Oi…so…sorry about the wait guys. Here's a chapter for ya!

* * *

Optimus Prime's view:

I awoke the next morning wondering why my back struts hurt. _"Oh yeah…Starlit."_ I thought as the memories came back, poor spark was in tears when she came to me.I checked my internal clock to check the time and found it was eight,. I turned to look over at her but found my berth empty.

"Starlit?" I asked only then realizing after I said it I was alone. I quickly got up and rushed out of my room. "Starlit?" I called out as I entered the main living room. As I got out there Prowl and Jazz came running up be hind me

"Hey OP, have you seen Starlit?" Jazz asked as he approached.

"No, she came into my room last night looking for you. I let her stay with me but when I woke up she was gone." I said and Prowl sighed in relief.

"Thank Primus…" He sighed again. "Her bed in our room has been crushed by a large tree branch. I-I thought something bad had happened."

"No, but thank goodness she wasn't there." I said as we continued to search for the allusive femmie.

* * *

Starlit's view:

I woke up early the next morning due to the fact I was in an unfamiliar place and some loud snoring. I sat up and rubbed my optics and looked over to Prime. He was dead a sleep on the tiny cot that was too small for him. I felt bad for taking his berth from him.

I got up and walked around wondering who would be up at this time. Checking my internal clock it was four in the morning, much too early for even Prowl to be up. Speaking of Prowl…I wonder where he and Jazz went. Deciding I had nothing better to do, I walked out of his room and shut the door as quietly as I could. I could still hear rain dripping down off the roof and onto the pavement. I tip toed down the hall to the main living area to see what I could do there that wouldn't awaken any one. I found some data pads about Cybertrons history and some that had some weird pictures of mechs and femmies doing weird things. None of them peaked my interest so I moved on to looking for odd things to make something out of. I found a spring, a few screws and a large piece of sheet metal.

I continued my search until I ended up right in front of Ratchet's med bay. I slowly opened the door only to find the lights where on.

_"Weird…I wonder who's up…." _I thought as I stepped in. I looked around and saw that no one is around and set the pieces down on the work bench. I grabbed some tools out of his drawer and begin to work away. I looked around and found some wires. Continuing on my project I didn't even hear Ratchet come in.

"What in sparks name are you doing up?" he said making me jump.

"Oh! H-hey Ratchet." I said trying to get my spark rate back to normal. "Sorry, I couldn't sleep."

"It's fine." He said with a nod not even bothering to apologize for scaring the spark out of me.

* * *

After what felt like days I completed my little creation. That's when I started to hear someone, no…some ones calling my name. They sounded worried.

"I'm right here!" I cried as I got up and ran to the door. "What's wro…" I wasn't able to finish for I was "attacked" by Prowl in a hug.

"Thank Primus, you're ok!" he said continuing to crush me.

"Huh? Y-you're crushing me…" I said trying to break free.

"We thought you where hurt." Jazz said putting a hand onto Prowl's shoulder making him release me from his crushing hug. "A tree branch crushed your berth. We didn't know you had gone to Primes room."

I nod. "I'm sorry, I didn't know where you had gone…" I said looking into both of their visors.

"No, we shouldn't have left you alone like that." Prowl said sighing. "I promise you, it won't happen again."

* * *

Agian...sorry! please r&r!


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the long wait! College has been taking all my time latly. I'm also working on Kakashi's Daughter, so if you like that one it'll be up soon as well.

* * *

Starlit's view:

Prowl has been weird all day. My little project I had made worked and I was flying it around the tree. The little creature had wings and looked what could resemble a beetle on high grade energon, or steroids as Sari put it. While it was flying it accidently hit Prowl in the shoulder while he was meditating. I know he hated me bugging him during that, but I didn't mean for it to hit him.

"Starlit!" He growled. I shrank back, scared of my big brother for the first time since I met him. "What did I tell you about bugging me while meditating?" he said holding my little bug in the palm of his hand.

"I-I'm sorry Prowl. I was testing it out before I showed Sari and Bee." I said avoiding optic contact.

"Then next time go else where…" he sighed.

"But Prowl I don't want anyone to it see yet!" I said sounding like a sparkling.

"Starlit just…ENOUGH!" He snapped and clenched his fist, crushing my bug. My spark sank as I watched small pieces fall to the ground. My beetle was beyond repair.

I felt my optics start to water and ran out of the room, almost colliding with Jazz. He said something to me but I didn't hear him.

"Hey Starlit wana…Star?" Bumblebee started to say as I ran out into the living room. I ignored him and ran outside, activating my wheels and leaving.

* * *

Prowl's view: 

I watched Starlit leave and realized what I'd done. I looked at the floor and sighed, looking at the broken bug.

"Prowler? Hey, what's wrong with S'ar? Did something happen?" Jazz asked as he walked in. I barely heard him as I was lost in my own thoughts.

"Yeah…um, I kinda…freaked out." I said monotonously. "I…ugh, I can't explain."

"Prowl…I know I'm leaving but it's no reason ta take it out on ya sister." He said hugging me from behind.

"I know…did you see where she went?" I asked. He shrugged but decided to start in her new room.

* * *

Starlit's view:

I wasn't sure where I was going but I knew Prowl was mad and didn't want to see me. I finally stopped somewhere in the middle of the city. Where that was Primus knows.I sighed and deactivated my wheels and decided to walk around. It was getting dark but still light enough for none of the street lights to come on so I was ok until then. People didn't seem to mind me just walking about either

Back on Cybertron no femmie was safe no mater what time of day in the city.

Hey, I remember something! Oh slag…I remembered something! Instantly I was on my knees holding my head and trying to get enough to get enough strength to call someone.

"Hey you've reached Bumblebee!" a cheerful voice chimed.

"B-Bee, help!" I said weakly before blacking out.

Prowl's view:

We searched the whole base for hours looking for Starlit. We got the others to help as well, with the exception of Sentinel Prime who thought it was for the best.

I was feeling terrible about what I had done. She told me it was an accident and I crushed her spark like her little flying toy.

"Hey you reached Bumblebee!" I heard Bee chime and though it was Sari calling. I was about to tell him to get back to work finding Starlit when his face dropped. "Starlit? W-where are you? Hold on we're coming!" he said looking at me with a panicked look.

"Where is she?" I cried.

"Found her! She's in the city." Ratchet said from near the monitors. On the screen was a red dot indicating where she was.

* * *

R&R


	13. Chapter 13

Starlit's view:

"_Starlit what are you getting into?" I heard a femme's voice. I looked as saw a blurry image of somebot I knew but couldn't pin point. "You silly little sparkling, you're covered in dust." She laughed. Her laugh filled me with warmth; it made me feel safe. _

_ A bang was heard and she looked startled. She picked me up and quickly shoved me into a closet. "Stay here, don't make a sound." She cooed and shut the door._

_ I heard arguing and a sound of metal hitting metal. I heard a scream only to find it was mine._

_ "No! Please! Leave her alone!" The femme screamed._

* * *

Prowl's view:

We followed Starlit's energy signature but where too late to stop the memory from coming. "Starlit!" I cried as I transformed and ran to the quivering form. Her eyes where white again and she was whimpering in pain.

"Stand back Prowl…" Ratchet said moving me aside to scan her. I was worried by the fact she wasn't responding to me like last time. "Hey kid, can you hear me?" he asked only to get a whimper in reply. "Slag…her memory processor is going crazy…you know if somebot tried to delete something?"

He had a point. It was had deleting that information and could cause a similar trauma to this. I wondered…

"Not us." Jazz sighed. "Poor spark…" He was answering Ratchet but somewhere in the back of my processor I wondered if Sentinel had. "She was mostly by my side the whole time. 'Corse she did tag along wit the twins from time to time…" he said thinking back. I new the twins wouldn't have hurt her. They seemed to care for her as if she was a sister as well.

"Was not us." Jetfire said landing near by with his brother Jetstorm.

"Now what in sparks sake are you two doing here?" Ratchet growled in his usual grumpy way.

"Got distress signal near by." Jetstorm shrugged. "Was it her?"

"But she called me!" Bee crossed his arms and huffed. "She asked for my help!"

"Oh shove it up your exhaust port! Are you a medi-bot?!" Ratchet shouted, finally blowing a gasket. "Now those of you not directly related get out of here before I kick your skid plates across town!" That did it and the three young bots transformed and roll out of there.

"Woh there Ratchet, you ok?" Jazz asked, taking a small step back. "They just wanted to make sure our little femme was a'ight…" he stopped when the hot headed mech turned to look at him.

"You want a threat too?" Jazz shook his head and was quiet the rest of the diagnostic.

* * *

Once back at base Starlit came too and was quite confused on how she got there.

"Where…how did I get here?" she asked me, looking slightly like what Sari would call a kicked puppy.

"You called me and said you where in trouble." Bumblebee said proudly. Why on Earth she had called _him_ was beyond me.

"Huh?" she said tilting her head.

"That's what I said too…" I smirked, receiving a glare from the yellow mech. "Why did you call him?"

"It's organized alphabetically, he was the first on the list." She shrugged. I nearly face palmed. "What? It's true."

"The visions kid, what where they this time?" Ratchet interrupted before I could retort.

"Um…" Starlit suddenly clamped up and got nervous.

* * *

Starlit's view:

I didn't want to say anything. The angry voice sounded like Prowl in the vision but I knew it wasn't. He was on Earth during that time. Then who was it…?

"Spit it out kid!" Nice bedside manner medic…

"Um…a femme in pain; I think it was my creator…" I trailed off. I honestly couldn't tell. I tried to remember everything.

* * *

_"No! Please!"I heard the femme's voice call. I felt my spark drop as the mech that was hurting her wouldn't let up. There was energon and oil leaking out of the femme's wounds. _

_ I opened the closet door and yelled, "No! Please! Leave her alone!" _

_ "Starlit!" The femme looked up at me with fright as tears started building up in her optics. I froze when I realized I was in grave danger. I looked over and saw red optics glaring at me._

_ "Foolish sparkling, you should have listened to our creator."_

* * *

I gasped in realization of who was the person that hurt her. "I-it was…" I looked at a concerned looking Prowl who happened to be sitting next to me. I flinched and moved away.

"Y-you killed her!" I cried out, surprising everyone in the room.

"What? Killed who?" Prowl asked and started to walk toward me. I backed away and right into Prime.

"Our creator…"


End file.
